Revolution - A Divergent Fanfiction
by triseaton46
Summary: NOTE- I will not continue writing this fanfiction due to the release of Allegiant!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi guys! This is my first Fanfiction, I would appreciate any reviews! I hope you enjoy :) **

***Tris POV***

_My lungs are working overtime and I'm nearly out of breath. I'm running through dense forest, ignoring the branches that whip and sting against my face, leaving red scratches. But I can't stop. My feet navigate their way through the undergrowth, scrambling over tree roots and rocks. Adrenalin runs through my veins, my heart working extra hard to pump blood around my tiring body. Why can't I stop? Why am I running? Why am I scared? My muscles burn and I feel like vomiting. Rain starts to pour from the sky, making the ground extra slippery. My feet are suddenly struggling to find purchase among the earth and all of a sudden I'm falling, falling through the ground and into a void of darkness… _

I wake trembling, although Tobias has me held in his warm embrace. It was all just a dream Tris, calm yourself. I roll over to face Tobias, careful not to wake him. His face is relaxed and his expression soft in the dim light. It is almost rare to see him this way, looking vulnerable. The sheets are gathered around his bare chest, rising and falling slowly with every breath. I want to savour this moment, capture it in my mind. I take in the sight of his sun kissed skin, ruffled hair and the shape of his body underneath the sheets. Without his presence by my side, I wouldn't be able to handle the constant nightmares that plague my sleep. I'm still feeling unsettled from my nightmare, but I'm used to it by now. His eyelids begin to flutter. I give myself a mental slap. Stop staring Tris! I'm too late, Tobias opens his eyes. His lips begin to form into a cheeky grin.

"Caught in the act, Tris. Good morning." I bury my face into his chest, to hide my red cheeks. He sees me blush and lowers his face to mine. Our noses and foreheads touch. His lips move to my forehead, then my nose and cheeks, showering me with little kisses. I close my eyes and breathe in his scent.

"I was hoping you would never wake up. You looked so peaceful and innocent sleeping." Tobias giggles at my comment. I like him this way. I draw his lips to mine for a good morning kiss. We pull apart after a few seconds. I get so lost looking in those beautiful blue eyes that I almost don't hear Tobias speak.

"Did you have any nightmares?" His voice is gentle and he brings his hand to cup my cheek.

"Just the usual," I sigh. I wriggle my body towards him to close the inches of space left between our bodies. He strokes my cheek with his thumb and begins to kiss me again. The kisses are soft and lovely. It's a cold morning but it feels so comfortable and warm to lie next to Tobias.

"I love you Tris," he murmurs in between kisses.

"I love you too Tobias. I wish we could continue this but I need to shower." I give him one last peck on the cheek and head for the shower, grabbing my clothes along the way. I have pretty much moved in with Tobias now. I stand under the running water, I find it soothing and it helps to clear my head. The war is over for now, after uncovering the secret of our society's existence. Many people are confused as what to do. The factionless are gradually earning the public's respect. Everything is a mess. The Factions still haven't figured whether to explore beyond the gate or not. It's still tense around Dauntless at least, but we're beginning to relax and things are continuing to run as usual. So many terrible things happened the day that the video was discovered. Lynn and Fernando's faces flash in my mind and I quickly brush the memories aside. I can't bring myself to think about Caleb, it hurts too much. It's been around two weeks since we allied with the factionless and stormed the Erudite compound. My thoughts are interrupted by a knock on the bathroom door.

"Tris? Are you nearly finished? I need to shower as well!" Tobias' voice sounds through the door.

"Oh I almost forgot! I'm nearly done!" I call through the door, whilst hastily washing myself. Today Tobias and I are going to meet with leaders and representatives from each Faction, as well as a few factionless, including Evelyn. It is required to discuss whether it is time to abandon the Faction system. I was let off the hook for interfering with the plans to take all power from Erudite after much debate. This was only because my efforts, even though against what I was supposed to be doing, I contributed to the success of the mission. I step out of the shower, dress and do my hair.

The meeting is set to take place at Amity. Tobias and I make our way to the train tracks, hand in hand. The train speeds past, we rush to jump into a carriage. We lean against each other for the ride, listening to each other's breathing.

The meeting drags on. Evelyn is draining herself trying to persuade everybody to see her perspective. She insists that the faction system be discarded immediately, though most around the table disagree.

"But how much do we know about the outside world? Do we have enough information to sustain the population of all current factions combined?" Marcus questions. I can feel Tobias' hand tighten around mine at the sound of his voice. The majority of those present come to the conclusion that a second meeting is to be held in a few days. Tobias and I walk out, heading to the train. We walk side by side, with our arms wrapped around each other's hips. We are halfway to the tracks when a deep voice stops us.

"Tobias!" A voice that cold and deep could only belong to Marcus. I keep my hands firmly on Tobias and he does the same. We turn around together and I can sense that Tobias is ready to face whatever his father has to say to him. Marcus stares at me and then moves his eyes up to Tobias. Tobias pulls me closer to him. I can feel him tense all over.

"I'm glad I made you strong. I will never regret anything I did. As for you Tris, I wouldn't get so content with my son. " Marcus speaks smugly and turns, walking back to Amity. Tobias' muscles relax and he breathes deeply. He seems unusually calm. We turn and run towards the tracks. Once we are inside the carriage, Tobias hugs me and kisses the top of my head.

"Don't believe anything he says, he can't hurt us." Tobias whispers into my hair.

"I love you." And with that, I fall asleep in his arms.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N ~ Thanks to those who reviewed the previous chapter! Sorry for taking so long to update, I've been busy etc. **

**I DO NOT OWN THE DIVERGENT TRILOGY, CREDIT TO VERONICA ROTH. **

"Tris! We're nearly home. Wake up!" Someone gently shakes me and whispers in my ear. I open my eyes and snap my head back, to reveal Tobias staring at me in his arms. _Home, _he said. It's strange to think that not so long ago my home was with Caleb and my parents in Abnegation. Now my home is with Tobias and our friends, in Dauntless. I try to shake off the last of my sleep and crawl out of Tobias' strong and steady arms.

"Sorry I fell asleep, today has been exhausting." I give Tobias a light kiss on the cheek and stand up, stretching my muscles. I reach out my hand to grip his and help him up from the dusty floor of the carriage. We make our way to the door of the carriage silently, still holding hands. The lights of Dauntless appear ahead, shining from a distance. _Home, _I think, _but maybe not for much longer._ Tobias glances at me as if to say, _Ready? _I nod and we jump off the moving carriage together. Once our feet land upon the ground, Tobias and I make our way back to the Dauntless compound.

We arrive at our apartment, although it's technically Tobias', and he unlocks the door. He flicks on the light switch, illuminating the room.

"I'm going to get changed for bed, are you hungry?" Tobias asks.

"Strangely I'm not." I flop down on the bed, eyes surveying the room while I wait for Tobias. That's when I notice the envelope a few inches under the door. We must have stepped over it when we came in. I rush forward and cautiously pick it up from the floor. The paper is a starched white, sealed clumsily. My name is scribbled in dark pen on the front of the envelope. Why does someone need to address mail to me? Hardly anyone receives mail and it has to be delivered by the sender. I rip open the envelope and pull out a piece of paper, unfolding it hastily. Although my back is to the bathroom, I hear the door open and sense Tobias behind me just as he snakes his arms around my waist, resting his head on my shoulder. His breath tickles my neck, and the warmth radiating from his bare upper body sends shivers throughout me. He peers at the envelope and note in my hands. I smooth out the now unfolded paper, scanning the page. The note reads "_Enjoy!" _in the same handwriting as before, but printed larger.

"What? Who sent this?" Tobias' voice sounds slightly tense.

"I have no idea. I don't get it." I scan the note again, digging around in the envelope to see if the sender included anything else. My fingers find something fairly small and square, wrapped in an odd plastic. I pull it out of the envelope. It's easy to see the outline of a circle bulging from the tight plastic. It takes me a moment to realise what I am holding in my fingers. My brain processes the information just as Tobias' does. _A condom? _I gasp and everything falls from my fingers, I feel sick. My knees go wobbly.

"Oh my god, Tris-" I twist out of Tobias' arms and run for the bathroom, locking the door behind me. I kneel on the cold tiles. I can't believe I was holding _that _in my hands. Oh my god. Oh my god. Why would someone do this? I look at my hands, they're shaking. _Get over it Tris! _I say over and over in my head but I can't. How could someone be so twisted? Tobias lightly knocks on the door.

"Tris? Are you okay, can I come in?" Oh no. He can't see me like this. I have to collect myself.

"I'm f-fine," I stutter. Shit, I've blown it.

"No you're not. You know I'd never hurt you? I won't force you to do anything you don't want to do, so I won't pressure you to let me in. Would you like some space?" I quickly stand and smooth out my clothes and wash my hands, hoping that the memories of what was previously held in my hands washes away with the soapy water. I do this while studying my face in the mirror. Why do I have to be so weak with these things? I bet Christina is comfortable with it. I unlock the door and turn the handle, trying to hold in the tears and panic. Tobias waits outside the door, and as soon as I open it I see the look upon his face. His expression is panicked and he looks worried. Great, now I've made him unhappy too. I can't help it, the tears spill out of my eyes. He looks hesitant to touch me, but I let him pull me into an embrace. He strokes my hair and his silence is more than comforting. I hate to see him stressed.

"Sorry," I choke between sobs. _Pull yourself together Tris!_

"Don't say sorry, you have every right to be upset. Whoever sent that is sick and twisted. We'll handle it together, Okay?" I nod with my face in his chest and he kisses the top of my head. He takes a step back, hands placed on my arms. He then carefully moves them to my face, cupping it gently.

"It kills me to see you like this. I love you more than _anything _in the world, Beatrice Prior. I will never _ever _hurt you," His voice is soothing and peaceful.

"I love you more than anything, Tobias. I believe you, I'm sorry for being weak. I'm sorry for not being able to make you happy and give you what other women can."

"Tris, don't criticise yourself like that. You're the strongest person I know." Tobias tilts my chin upwards so I'm looking him in the eyes. "You make me happier than I ever thought possible, no one will ever come close to how happy you make me feel. I would never want anyone but you, no other woman could make me happy. I'll wait until you're ready, that's all that's important. Remember, _Six, _you are important to me. We love each other and that's all that matters. We all have fears, it will get better." His voice is beautiful, it makes my insides feel like jelly. No matter how many times we've touched and held each other, he always manages to make my heart race.

"I want to be with you, trust me I do. I don't know why I'm afraid of intimacy. You're helping me get over it more every day. I guess I was shocked and disgusted that's all," I take a deep breath and close my eyes. I softly press my lips to his. He responds almost instantly to my kisses, his hand gliding down to the small of my back, while the other stays on my face. I stand on my tiptoes, and wrap my arms around his neck. It feels so natural and I trust Tobias won't take it further than I allow. His lips move to my jaw line, his kisses slow and he pulls himself closer towards me, using the hand on my face to stroke my cheek. He pulls his lips away from my neck and he gazes into my eyes. Our eyes communicate it all, no words need to be spoken to say, _I love you. _I give him a peck on the nose and head to the bathroom to change. When I'm done, I slip out of the bathroom into the darkness. I feel my way to the bed and snuggle up to Tobias. We wrap our arms around each other, only inches left between our bodies. I wriggle forward so our noses touch and I can hear his breathing. I lift my leg so it's wrapped around his waist. Now we are inseparable. Being this close to him gives me butterflies.

"Goodnight gorgeous," He murmurs.

"Goodnight handsome," I reply.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N ~ This is a shorter chapter but I will update with the next one soon. Thanks for reading :)**

**I DO NOT OWN THE DIVERGENT TRILOGY, CREDIT TO VERONICA ROTH.**

*Tobias POV*

Ouch. Something just thrashed out at my chest, a fist perhaps? I glance at the alarm clock, _2:34am. _Tris must be having nightmares again. It's too dark to see her, but I can sense something's wrong. We're lying alongside each other, our legs touching. I reach out to touch Tris' arm, to shake her.

"Tris," I whisper. She stirs; I can feel her muscles tense. "_Tris!"_ I say louder. She wakes with a start and her small jump makes the bed wobble.

"Tobias? I was having another nightmare. Sorry if I woke you."

"It's okay. We can talk about it later. You should go back to sleep. I love you." I kiss her head and she turns around, facing away from me. She nuzzles her body to fit the curve of mine, the most natural feeling in the world. I encircle my arm around her waist and lay my head in the crook of her shoulder, noting how good her hair smells.

"I love you more," Her words are barely audible as she drifts asleep.

_Beep beep beep! _The alarm echoes through the room. It's 7:30am. Tris reaches to hit the snooze button just as I lift my head from her shoulder. The alarm is temporarily silenced, Tris' hand falls back on the bed. She groans. I don't want to leave the bed, the feeling of her body against mine makes my heart flutter. I encircle my arm around her waist tighter. We don't speak, listening to each other's breathing is enough. After a few minutes the alarm shrieks again and I quickly turn it off. This time I don't let Tris hit the snooze button. I jump out of bed before she can object and dash to the light switch, flicking on all the lights. Tris' eyes squeeze shut and she tries to hide her face with her hands.

"Tobias! I hate you. Turn them off!"

I scurry to the bed and force her to take her hands of her eyes. I give her a cheeky grin.

"Good morning to you too. If you don't get up, I may have to force you," I say with an instructor tone of voice.

"Try me. _Four," _She says with defiance, giving me a light punch in the arm. In one swift movement I pull off all the sheets that cling to her body, exposing her to the cold. She lifts her leg to swipe me, but before she has the chance I've pinned her to the bed, my body hovering over hers. She bites her lip.

"Okay you win, Eaton." I know she's toying with me. Tris never gives up this easily. I take my hands off her wrists and she takes the opportunity to flip me on my back. I laugh and she lowers her face to mine.

"Tris we need to get ready. We're going to miss breakfast," I protest.

"It can wait," She declares and then crushes her lips against mine.

*Tris POV*

I pull apart from the kiss as it starts to get more intense. I don't exactly remember what I was having nightmares about, but I know it had something to do with intimacy, thanks to the condom joke. I'm comfortable with making out with Tobias, but anything further freaks me out. I roll off Tobias and start to get ready for the day.

"Are you okay? Do you want to talk about your nightmare?" Tobias asks, sounding concerned.

"I'm just hungry. Can we talk about it later?" Tobias nods.

We make our way to the dining hall through the pit, hands interlaced as usual.

"I might be able to finish early with Tori this afternoon so we can discuss the meeting, it's tomorrow right?" I ask Tobias.

"Yeah. I have a break this afternoon, we can meet up in the apart-" Tobias' sentence is cut off with a gut wrenching scream.


	4. Chapter 4

**I DO NOT OWN THE DIVERGENT TRILOGY, CREDIT TO VERONICA ROTH!**

I rotate my body around to the source of the scream. By the chasm stands a young woman, her hands clasped over her mouth. I sprint towards her, knowing that someone terrible has happened, most likely something completely irreversible. Tobias follows, as does most in the pit. I reach the woman, careful not to frighten her. I can't read her expression, it seems to be mixed between panic and shock. I can now see that her whole body is shaking and her knuckles are white. I edge closer to the slick railing where the girl stands. Her eyes are focused on the churning water, I follow her gaze. I motion for everyone else to stay back with my hand. I reach the railing and trail my eyes down to the water. A body is bent against the rocks at sharp angles, every bone must be broken. With a sharp intake of breath, I step back from the railing and step towards the girl with caution. She doesn't acknowledge my presence, her eyes still focused on the water splashing against the body in the chasm. But after what she must have just witnessed, I don't blame her. Her face turns as white as a sheet and her eyes roll back into her skull. Her legs slide out from under her body, and just as she is about to collide with the damp floor, I leap forward to catch her. Cries come from the crowd as a figure pushes through and stands beside me. Tobias gently takes one leg in each hand as I balance her head on my arm. We lift her up and slowly make our way through the crowd. The crowd parts for Tobias and I to pass through, I can't help but think back to Al. A tear rolls down my cheek and I quickly swipe it away. As I pass through the throng of spectators, I briefly take my eyes off my feet to see Tori. She looks grim, as do most others. Some are crying, hugging each other. Tobias and I make our way to infirmary, where they are rushing to set up a bed. Someone must have warned them. Tobias and I hand her carefully to the doctors who place her on a bed and wheel her out of sight. I can't erase the image of the lifeless body from my mind, all the limbs bent at unnatural angles. I think I recall seeing bone protruding from the body. Who was it? Why did they throw themselves into the river? It's all so sad, so horrible that the woman saw it all. Knowing the person who ended their life makes the grief impossibly worse, especially knowing that you had something to do with their sadness.

Tobias grips my hand and his touch is comforting, I would hate to lose him. I never want to lose this boy who makes me feel like life is worth living, because without Tobias, I'm not sure it is. I've already lost my parents and Caleb is dead to me.

We make our way back to the scene where it all took place, the crowd has thinned out greatly. Only a few people mill about. A group are working by the rocks to identify the body, questioning will begin later. I can only imagine that the woman is being treated for shock. Work will most likely be cancelled for the day, allowing time for the Dauntless community to grieve. I don't want to head back to the apartment, I want to walk outside and breathe in the fresh air.

"I'm going to take a walk. I'll be back in a few minutes." I manage to strangle out a few words to Tobias without breaking down.

"Okay, stay safe. I'll meet you in the apartment, I love you."

I walk away from the chaos and past the chorus of questions people are pitching at one another about the scene. I need to clear my thoughts, feel the crisp air and dewy grass. As soon as my feet recognise the hard ground underneath them, my body takes off in a run. I run until my body is numb and my legs ache. I find a patch of grass under a tree and lie down, slowing my breath so that I inhale and exhale in an even pattern. I can't hold in the emotion anymore, my body is racking with sobs. The hot and salty tears carve pathways down my cheeks and drip into the grass. _You killed Al and Will, Tris. You killed them! Shame on you. _I squeeze my eyes shut as the last of the tears roll down my face and try to block the mental images that flood my brain. It's now that I notice how soft and fresh the grass is, it makes a lovely mattress for my body…

I awake, feeling incredibly warm and cosy. My eyelids open slowly, it takes a few seconds for my brain to register with my eyes and process my surroundings. I'm in bed, our bed. A warm body is pressed against my side. Tobias. He must have found me in the grass and carried me back to the apartment. I mustn't have gotten as far as I'd thought. I told him I'd be a few minutes, not a few hours. Crap, he was probably worried sick. I can't do this. I can't hurt Tobias so he punishes himself, when I should be the one facing the consequences. There cannot be another repeat of what happened with Al. According to the alarm clock, it's late afternoon. My stomach grumbles. I feel dirty and grass is scattered throughout my hair. I take a shower after slipping out of bed next to a sleeping Tobias. When I re-enter the room, Tobias is sitting on the edge of the bed waiting for me. He taps the spot next to him and I sit.

"Tris, I know what happened earlier today was alarming. I knew you'd need to step out for some air. But you were gone for a few hours so I went looking and found you asleep, curled in the grass," He frowns, "I nearly tripped over you."

"I'm sorry. I got lost in my thoughts and fell asleep. Can we go to the dining hall? I'm starving," I reply.

"We will soon. But first I need to know that you're okay. Don't give me this 'I'm fine' crap, because I'm certain that you aren't. You don't need to put on a brave face every hour of the day Tris. You can talk to me, I'm always here for you. _Always._" I can tell he means it. I look him in the eyes and explain how I can't stop flashing back to Al and now that I think of it, Will. _More blood on my hands._

"It's my entire fault Tobias. If I wasn't so stubborn with Al, he would still be breathing and alive. I know Will wasn't himself but the feeling of shooting one of my best friends will never fade." My voice cracks and I'm crying again. Ugh. Tobias shuffles closer and my body is automatically drawn to his, like a magnet. My face fits perfectly in his shoulder. I've been crying so much lately, it's not fair on Tobias.

"Al may have been sad from other things Tris. It's not like you pushed him into the chasm yourself, he wouldn't have blamed you. He blamed himself, thinking he was a bad person. I can't have you thinking you're a bad person, hurting yourself like that. Okay? I love you. Let's get some food" He wipes the tears from my face and kisses me on the lips. I almost melt into him, but I pull away remembering his promise of food and hearing the demand coming from my stomach.

"I love you too, as always."

We sit at our usual table, eating sausages followed by cake. The dining room is usually a place of laughter and chatter. The majority of those not looking down at their plates awkwardly are daring to whisper to each other. I glance around at the members of our table. Tori sits opposite me, frowning. Uriah's usual cheerful self has been gradually fading since Marlene and Lynn's deaths. He looks up at me and gives me a half smile. Shauna is trying to make small talk. I miss Christina, I hope to see her soon. Tori suddenly moves from her seat and briskly walks to the front of the room. She clears her throat to draw everyone's attention. Her voice echoes throughout the space, clear and firm.

"We have identified the body found in the chasm. It was Beth Gregson, Dauntless of three years. She will be greatly missed. Her sister, Agnes, is in hospital and we ask that she does not have visitors at this time. Beth's funeral will be held later this week. Thank you." Tori exits the room, wiping her eyes.


End file.
